The Darnedest Thing
by Mad Cat23
Summary: how would it be if someone wouldn't want to go back, didn't have anyone to save, nothing to back to and who didn't want to solve the labyrinth.  Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth or it's characters. but I do claim full ownership over the female protagonist!

* * *

><p>The Darnedest Thing<p>

It was a late evening and the city seemed partially deserted apart from a woman dressed for a ball or in her case a gala dinner with dancing later. She didn't seem worried that the streets were half empty. It seemed to give her some relief. She had just left the gala dinner to go home and were so tired that she didn't even notice the car following her and even if she did know then she either didn't care or she ignored it...thinking that it probably were going the same direction as her. She had had a heated argument with a supposed friend who had first taken her fiance' and then caused her to almost loose her job as a translator and as if that hadn't been enough she even went and publicly humiliated her by exposing private stuff about her at the gala dinner. The private stuff being about her depression (she had overcome that years ago), her being slightly autistic, her being fascinated with a guys abs (who wouldn't like to watch a six-pack both in motion and non-motion). Everyone had something that made them special or at least interesting. Then her ex-friend went on to ridicule her love for art and animals as if it were such a crime to love something. But the worst part were the ex-friend expose the part about her fiance'. That was too much to bear and when she got the chance she left the party. She couldn't stand the betrayal of a close friend and that friend going behind her back. She had been the only thing she had left in this world after her parents along with her two brothers had died in an accident last year. She had no other friends to turn to and if she did have other friends then she didn't know of anyone who would have put up with her ex-friend. She had known for a while now that this friend had some part to play in her loosing almost everything dear to her.

As this young woman were walking in her own thoughts the car suddenly sped up and stopped next to her with squealing brakes. One of the persons reached out the passenger window and stunned her with a stun gun. Then the rest of the darkly dressed men got out of the car and picked her up. In the next few hours that followed the woman slipped in and out of consciousness, having been tied up on both hands and feet, blindfolded and gagged. In the minutes she were conscious she asked where she were and what they wanted. The reply was always the same...she had been kidnapped due to someone wanting her out of the way and the only way she would get out were if someone payed a huge amount of money, though they (the kidnappers) wished she wasn't there with them so they could do other fun stuff besides watching her. But what she also heard when they thought she was unconscious were that if 24 hours had past and no ransom had been payed they would have fun rapping and killing her. Slowly.

The next thing that happened was that she was thrown into a room...which sounded a bit loud for a kidnapping. To her knowledge the places for kidnapped victims to be held were always secluded and far from any form of civilization. The next thing she heard was a commanding, male voice and it got quiet. Steps approached her and her gag was removed, but not her blindfold nor the robes that had been tied to her hands and feet.

The male voice spoke:"Who are you and how did you get here?" it was cold and slightly angry.

"Isn't that more than just a bit odd of an question to ask when kidnapping someone?" she answered. The man then spoke again:

"I didn't kidnap anyone, let alone some mortal like you." Mortal? What were this man talking about...last time she checked she were about as human as human could be, but this man wasn't?

"Well, then why were I stunned, gagged and blindfolded before coming here?" She started to get a bit annoyed at this man. It was as if she had intruded on his private property.

"Gagged? What is that? Is that some sort of jest?" The man now sounded a bit puzzled by her remark, but that only lasted a short while before he spoke, again, in a hard and cold tone. Thank goodness she had learned old English otherwise she wouldn't have known what he was referring to.

"No, it's not some kind of 'jest'! A gag is just referring to shutting someone up with a piece of cloth or a rag and you just removed it from my mouth." She spoke in an equally hard tone since she were now getting tired of this "jest" of a kidnapping.

* * *

><p>jest= joke<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters, I do own the female protagonist.

I will give up her name soon, but not just yet. I go where the story takes me. ;)

* * *

><p>The Darnedest Thing<p>

It had been a day that started out so good. He had gotten up early and had finished all his paperwork in surprisingly good time and it didn't even get to him as it usually did. For the past few years or so, after the thing with Sarah, he had been meeting this girl in a park in the above world.

It had started in quite an accidental matter.

_He had gotten dreary with the goblins one day and had fled to the above world in his usual owl disguise. He then made his way to the nearest park and had found some peace there on a remote bench till a girl had sat down and had offered him a piece of peach. He had at first looked at her in a puzzled way, by tilting his head to the side wondering why she were offering it to him. Didn't she know not to offer things to owls she didn't know? _

_But he couldn't resist in the end and took the piece, flying away immediately there after. He then sat down in a nearby tree watching her, away from her view of course, while eating the piece she had given him. It had surprised him how good it was and wanted more. He flew swiftly past her grabbing the peach she had started to eat in the process. _

_He popped up in his throne room and ate the rest of the peach. It tasted even better than that one piece. He decided that she might be worth staying close to. _

_So every day for a whole week he had gone to the same park and stayed there almost all day just to find out when she came. He had found out that she came to that very bench at the same time, around noon, every day. But she only had peaches with her once a week. _

_It started out with him stealing or grabbing a peach from her, but as time went on she seemed to get used to him "grabbing" a peach that she always had one out for him when he came._

_Though after some time he started to sit next to her on the bench for a few minutes before grabbing the peach and leave. Some times he would even fly down to her and stay with her for a while without getting a peach. While he sat next to her she would talk to him and tell him about her life, but she never told him her name._

_So he tried to get it from her as a human, but that back-fired in such a great deal that he didn't try it again. (she ended up slapping him, hard)_

But today she hadn't been there and when he came back he were in a foul mood. The goblins were somehow relieved. He had been humming and whistling prior to leaving and that had probably been something unusual for them.

"Anyone to make one pip the next hour is going TO THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENTCH! IS THAT CLEAR!" He sat down in his throne, but couldn't find any rest, so he walked over to the window sill and sat there until he heard a loud pop and then the goblins started talking louder and louder. He was about to send the lot of them to the bog when he saw her on the floor!

She was blindfolded, had a cloth in her mouth and she were tied up! He stood for a few seconds and looked in horror at what had happened to her, but he quickly gathered his wits and commanded his goblins to silence.

In fear of not giving himself away to her he made himself seem cold and hard towards, even in the state she was in. He may have sounded a bit angry when he asked her who she were and how she had gotten there. But that was because he was angry at himself, for not being able to help her, and at those who had done this to her.

He so wanted to remove her blindfold and the ropes that she were tied up with, but he needed to calm her down first.

It didn't help that she accused him of kidnapping her. He would never do that to her. If he did then how would he get those delicious peaches?

But the question where now who had wished her here? It could've been her since she had been put in such an awful situation. And it could've been someone else.

"Who wished you away?" He asked in a more gentle tone, but he still kept it cold and a snitch distant.

"Whoever it was that kidnapped me. I somehow get the feeling it wasn't you." she then said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Darnedest Thing

"Whoever it was that kidnapped me. I somehow get the feeling that is wasn't you." She said in a more gentle tone. But that didn't mean she was any less irritated.

"Can you take off my blindfold? Please? And take off the ropes as well, they're cutting of the blood from my hands and I would like to keep them till I die."

The man didn't reply, but did as she asked though in a reversed order. The feeling of blood coming back to her hands was a bit painful, but also very nice. After having been tied up for hours it kinda makes one appreciate the little things.

He glared viciously at the goblin who tried to do as requested by the woman, but backed away from her after getting his kings glare. His hands shook a bit as he untied her hands and feet, though making sure he didn't touch her as she might notice. He had found it a bit odd she had been more worried about her hands than her feet.

She took off her blindfold before the man got around to do so and the minute she saw him she yelled:" YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"

Deadly silence followed as the man's eyes went from calm and cool to hard and colder than Antarctica in split seconds.

Everyone in the room, except from the woman who glared back, got tense and silent as they waited in horror for the reaction from their king. He calmly got to his feet and helped her to hers and stepped back as to create some distance between them.

As he walked around her he spoke:"So this is how you say 'thank you' where you're from? That is something new. Better make sure that I remember that next time I thank someone for saving my life!" She noticed a snitch of hurt under the harsh and cold words...Did she know him? His eyes seemed to look exactly like that owl's eyes with whom she shared peaches with. It was the only owl she knew of that loved peaches as much as he did.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've just been through hell all day long and I'm really sorry for taking it out on you. I just thought you were some pervert I had met in the park I visit every day."

To be honest he had been hurt by her first remark from seeing him, but then again he maybe, probably deserved it. He wasn't willing to admit defeat in learning her name. If he could get that far then maybe he could become her friend. But for now he couldn't tell her he had been the owl she had met almost every day for the past few years.

He had tried to stay away for shorter and longer periods, but had given in to the pleasant company she often offered. When he were with her he could relax and find some calm from his many duties.

Though I had to admit he hadn't always listened to what she told him. But oddly enough it got more and more exiting to listen to her many stories. Some times he had even dozed of to the sound of her voice.

"I don't know if I should accept that pathetic excuse of yours, but I guess I can make an exception this time only. So don't test my patience again or it's the Bog of eternal stench. Got it?" He got his face right up to hers, almost so close that their noses touched.

The woman slowly nodded, finding it a bit difficult since his face was so close to hers, too close. She could feel the panic build up, but just as she were about to face a panic attack he pulled away as if he had read her mind.

"I do read minds, on occasion, but only the thoughts that surface. So you can rest easy I wont go deep and pull out all your secret fantasies. Unless you want me to."

He said with a sarcastic, seductive tone. He didn't have to read her mind to know what was in it right now. She looked like she would blow in his face any minute if he continued.

"So what is you name, love?"

Now it was her turn to turn from calm to angry. More like crazily furious. "Love? I'm not you anything! You can call me Ann if you wanna call me anything, but not anything like that!"

She almost spat the words out of her mouth being so furious. No one had called her that since that awful Christmas Day where her uncle had tried to rape her while the others slept or so it had seemed. Ever since then she had had a fear and anger towards name calling like that. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she willfully forced them back. She hadn't cried since her closest family died last year. She wasn't about to start now.

Victory! He had gotten her name! Though it had made her both furious and scared. He had seen the fear blink across her eyes before anger took over.

"I'm Jareth, the Goblin King. What you see here is my throne room, a part of the goblin castle. And outside that window is my labyrinth. Would you like to see it? Perhaps give it a run?" He looked at her with a snitch of pride.

She came over to him, but remained cautious. He got a bit prouder at her amazed look over his labyrinth. But then she closed her eyes and turned away from the window.

"You're asking me if I'd like to run your labyrinth?"

"Yes, it's the only way for you to get home and to get back your siblings."

The second he had said the words 'siblings' and 'get back' she suddenly looked so sad as if nothing he could do could bring them back. Wasn't that why she had come, despite the very nontraditional appearance?

"They died last year in an accident along with both my parents. And to answer your question: I don't have anything to go back to, no one to care for except me. Oh, and another thing: how can you expect me to run a whole labyrinth when I constantly get trapped by the maze in my head?"

"By the way what is the bog of eternal stench?"

He didn't know what to say, but he knew how it felt when your whole world comes to an abrupt halt. He experienced that a few years, or so, before he met Ann.

For a moment he looked sad and heartbroken, but that changed into sarcasm and anger when he turned to her again.

"So you don't want to run my maz...labyrinth because your head is in the way? Well I can fix that faster than you can say Boooooogggg."

He signaled to one of the goblins to chop her head off. That was when she noticed them, all the GOBLINS!

Jareth suddenly found himself half deaf and with a woman in his arms. Not that he had anything against the latter part, but he sure did have something against a screaming woman. Particularly a screaming woman whose a threat to his hearing. But, goodness, she smelled so lovely. Peaches.

"THOSE ARE GOBLINS! HIDIOUS GOBLINS! GET 'EM AWAY FROM ME, GET 'EM AWAY FROM ME!Please!" She looked at him with teary, pleading eyes.

How could he refuse such pleading...teary...lovely...beautiful...eyes. _Get a grip man! She's terrified and all you can think about is her eyes. And her oh so rosy lips...Pull yourself together! Now is not the time to think about kissing. Down hormones down!_

He turned around the best he could with Ann in his arms and told the goblins to get out or it was the bog or worse. The order was followed by an evil glare.

"Okay, so now the goblins are out of the room. Would you mind getting off me now?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"Oh, so now I'm fat and heavy?" She did sound shaken, but that hadn't dampened her spirits any bit. She could still give him out of the same drawer. He may look fabulous, but he did have a foul mouth at times. She slowly dropped out of his arms and down back on the floor. _Man, those goblins scared me half to death. I think a few of them looked like the ones I had the unfortunate pleasure of being kidnapped by when I was only 2. But I wonder how often he works out or if it's natural muscles he has. _

"What is it with me and kidnappings?" She mumbled to herself.

"What was that? Did I hear something about kidnapping?" "Oh, do shut up, will ya?" She retorted back at him.

He jumped up on the window still and sat next to her."So tell me about your day. What made it like hell? Was it coming here or before?"

She looked quizzically at him before turning away thinking. Should she tell him? A guy she barely knew and yet seemed so familiar?

"The kidnapping was the worst part and that is all you need to know...for now." He made an obviously fake sadness...as if that fact didn't bother him at all.

"Okay, so tell me about the kidnapping. Where can I find those horrible thugs who sent a screaming little girl to my castle?" He just couldn't keep his foul mouth shut.

"Little Girl? Do I LOOK like a little girl to you? I'll have you know that I'm 26 and far from a little girl. My, your obnoxious!"

"No, quite the contrary. You look like a full-grown woman. Just ready to eat." He smirked seductively, but with an evil twist to his eyes. _His eyes are mismatched! I noticed that on that white owl as well. Does he have a connection to it?_

Jareth moved a bit closer to Ann, but still keeping a distance. She looked at him like his was some perverted jerk...he probably gave off that impression with his stupid mouth. But he was just so scared of letting her see the real him. So he put on a "mask" to hide himself. He did that to the goblins as well. He couldn't let them see or know his true nature. They wouldn't respect him if they knew. And she sure wouldn't start trusting him if he kept this up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth nor any of it's chrarcters. I do however own Ann Jessica Wright.

I'm glad so many have reviewed this story so far. I thank you for all your kind compliments. Your all the reason I can keep going. Thanks. :D

Please let me know what you think of it. I know the chapters gets longer and longer, but it gets so exiting to write that it catches me. ;)

* * *

><p>"Look Jareth, I'm getting pretty tired of this 'tuck of war'. We could probably go about trowing silly and stupid comments at each other all day long. Maybe longer. I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, so I'll start over by properly introducing myself: My name is Ann Jessica Wright and I have...had two brothers named Ben and Malcolm." She moved in front of Jareth and stretched out her hand.<p>

"Well, you started this whole thing, but I can be a good sport and make amends. I'm Jareth, the Goblin King. I don't have any siblings. I don't know much about my parents. My age is of no concern to you and I like pea...peas." He took her stretched out hand and shook it. Though he held on to it a few seconds longer than necessary before letting go.

In the mean time far away from the goblin kingdom a woman was looking at her emails on her work computer.

**Abby**

**We did as you asked us to do in regards to the ann girl. We kidnapped her as instructed and took her to the place you told about. **

**But we have a slight problem. She's no longer there. And even when we checked right after tossing her into the room we didn't hear her land on the floor. **

**I don't know how she got away so fast, but she did. **

**XXXX**

Abigail got more and more furious as she read down the few written lines of the email. _She couldn't have gotten away even if she wanted to. I wonder if somehow all those years of wishing her to disappear has finally payed off, but where to? Of course! The Goblin kingdom! Did one of those incompetent morons wish her away?_

She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. The phone only rang twice at the other end before a man picked up the phone.

"You're not supposed to call this number during the day." "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! Didn't I tell you idiots to not wish for her to go away? You screwed up two times too many. I'm not gonna give you the rest of the promised payment."

"WHAT! You little b****! How dare you double-cross me like that!"

"Don't blame me! I gave you 5 grand in advance payment and you would've gotten the other 10 grand if you and your men had done the job properly! To think you can't do anything right. You didn't even succeed with accident in which her family died, but she survived!"

"How on earth were we to know that the weather had planed to give up some rain an hour before! You know as well as I that not all things go as planed, but then again you never think things through, do ya? I will be in contact within the next few weeks, so don't bother calling or writing in the mean time." *Click*

The phone went dead in the other line and she starred at in fury before tossing it into the wall. She had the utmost urge to kill someone, but that wouldn't look good on her resume' so she took out her anger on the first poor soul that spoke to her.

Back in the Goblin castle Ann was looking at Jareth as if she were about to burst into laughter, but managed to keep it somewhat under control.

"I would never, in my wildest dreams, have been able to figure out that you like peas. That is quite unusual, but I like it. I like them too. They add a special something to a salad, don't you think?"

"Ehm, yeah they do." He look a bit sheepish before returning to his more confident self.

"So are you some sort of princess where you're from?" Ann looked down herself and started laughing loudly. _What a lovely sound her laughing has. It sounds like small chime bells ringing._

"No, I was heading home from a gala dinner. I just got into an...argument with my ex-best friend. She had done something...horrible towards me, twice.

Can you hold out your hand?" She looked away while she paused, as if she were weighing each word before speaking.

Jareth held out his hand and wondered what she would do next. He could never quite figure her out and just as he thought he had then she went and did something unexpectedly.

She took out the tiara from her hairdo put it in his hand. The next thing she took out was the hair pins that held her hair in place and that too she put in his hand. He looked at the things in his hand and then at her and then back to his hand again with a puzzled look. He honestly didn't know what to do with this stuff.

When she took out the last hair pin her hair fell down her shoulders and back in beautiful cascades of blonde/brown snake curls with a bit of red dancing in it when the light fell upon it.

Jareth dropped, not only the things in his hands, but also his jaw. If it could have fallen to the floor it would have.

She really looked like a princess with her hair loose and in that gorgeous dress which didn't stick to her figure, but more like followed the curves. Sarah were in no way a comparison to this woman. Sarah had been slim and not one ounce of excess fat on her body, but this woman had curves the right places without being overly slim or overly fat.

Now that he thought about it he had never seen her with her hair down before. It had always been in some sort of hairdo.

"What are you looking at? You never seen a woman with her hair down before?" Jareth realized that he had been starring at her with an open mouth. He quickly gathered his wits.

"No, I have seen loads of women with their hair down...though never in the shades and colors as yours. Have you done anything to make it look like this?" She giggled.

"No, I have never done anything to it other than cutting it from time to time. I inherited the colors from my mothers side of the family. The texture I have from my fathers side. It's all natural. But with that said, do you have somewhere I can get out of this dress? I getting tired of wearing it. Kinda heavy you know." She smiled, blushing a bit.

She found it embarrassing to talk to a man about something like this, but the dress was starting to annoy her. She couldn't move as freely as she would normally do. Jeans and shirts were her kind of clothes. _Speaking of clothes his are quite tight from the waist and down. He certainly doesn't leave anything to the imagination in that area. I wish some men would show off their credentials like that. But it does go surprisingly well with his loose shirt-thingy. I wonder how the skin is on his hands. But I can still not place those eyes. They keep reminding me of that owl!_

Jareth caught her thought about his eyes and the owl. He looked worried at her while she walked around the room looking at stuff and trying to sit on his throne. He just couldn't tell her that he was that owl. He had almost spilled the beans when told her what he liked. To think he almost had told he liked peaches, not peas. He actually hated peas, not the taste nor the texture.

At this stage it would've given him away...well almost half way. But still it would've been bad enough.

"Anything in particular you'd like to change into? I presume underwear would be out of the question. Not that I would mind either way." _Shut up you stupid mouth. I'm not such a sex-fixated idiot as she would now think about me. Wait since when did it matter to me what a woman thought of me? I'm not going to go through that again! Not after what happened with Sarah!_

Ann sat down in what seemed to be the throne. She looked at Jareth to see if he would stop her, but he didn't do more than look at her.

"Jeans and a shirt would do fine." "Anything else? You're just going to walk around barefooted? I promise you that you would get your feet hurt that way. Or can you live without them?" She raised a brow at his remarks. Why were he suddenly so angry? He looked so hurt and angry that she felt the urge to hug him and stroke his hair gently.

She got up and walked over to him, but when she were about to touch his face she stopped in mid motion, looked away and bit her lip. _No, I can't do such a thing like that. I don't trust him! How could I ever trust anyone ever again after what Abby did to me? How could she just betray my trust __so easily? And why did Howard leave me? Didn't he love me anymore?_ *Sigh*

"I'll show you to a room." He spoke in a semi angry tone and grabbed her left arm. He may be holding on to her arm a bit harder than it was necessary, but he was angry right now and couldn't really control his strength.

"Woul...d...you...mi..nd...slo...wing...do..wn? It's...not...lik...e...it's...eas...y...to...walk...fast...in...hi..gh...heel..s." She was panting heavily and made him stop in his track (and train of thought). He turned half around and looked at her while she caught her breath.

"My, goodness, who short a fire cracker off next to you? You walk like you got the devil himself tailing you. How many more turns, nicks and crunnys do we have to take before I can see my room?" She had gotten some of her breath back, but still it wasn't quite there.

"We're here now. That door right next to that ugly statue."

"I sure hope it's more fun company than yours. Oh, and before I forget. If you ever see a white owl with mismatched eyes please send it my way. I kinda miss his company. Too bad I don't have any peaches with me. He sure loves them." She smiled and walked into her room. Then she stopped in the door way and stared with big eyes at the room. She didn't notice Jareth coming up next to her.

"My, it's big enough to hold my entire apartment!" She mumbled in awe.

"Do you like it?" He said in her ear. She got so surprised that she nearly jumped into the door.

"EARGH! Oh, it's just you. Are you seriously trying to give me a heart attack? Please don't sneak up on people like that! You scared me half to death." She leaned against the door way obviously he had scared her. He gave her a quizzically look. "I sure hope not. I plan on keeping you here for a while. You're no use dead. And one other thing kings don't sneak they do what ever the heck they want."

She gave him pouted look and turned her head so she faced him. In that minute she wish she hadn't.

As she opened her mouth to give him a rude comment, he kissed her!

It caught her so much off guard that she didn't do anything at first, but then she got her wits together and bit his lip.

"AUW! How dare you...!" Before he could do more she glared angry at him and slammed the door as hard as she could in his face.

"AND IF YOU EVER SHOW YOU FACE ON THIS SIDE OF THE DOOR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! IS THAT CLEAR?" After that silent sobbing were all he could hear on the other side of the door.

"Great Jareth now you've gone and done it" He sighed and walked away from the door feeling awful about what he had done.

The next day Jareth were in an even fouler mood than the day before. He worked hard with the paper work and for hours no one dared to even approach him, let alone talk to him. And those who dared got sent to the bog hanging head down over it, chained.

"WHERE'S GIBBLE? I NEEDED THOSE NUMBERS TWO HOURS AGO!" He glared over the shacking crowd of goblins.

"H-h-h-h-he's i-i-i-in-n t-the b-bog, your m-majesty. You s-s-sent h-h-him there this m-m-morning." A very brave goblin spoke up.

"WELL, THEN WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING HERE FOR? GO GET HIM! Incompetent morons." Jareth rubbed his templates and felt like he was surrounded by mundane chickens.

He conjured a crystal ball to see how Ann was doing. She was still sleeping though her cheeks looked as if she had been crying herself to sleep and he thought of the kiss he had given her the night before. The wound was still there, he had left it there as a reminder of what not to do again for a long, long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The usual disclaimer. :)

I would really like thank you all for being so kind to me and my story. I get filled with joy when ever I read the reviews. I really hope you will like this chapter. I like how the story some times takes a life of it's own. I get some ideas and then they don't work, so I get something else instead. I really like how it's forming so far. I hope the romance part isn't coming off too cheasy. I really try to make things variate. So bear with me in parts it's cheasy. lol

* * *

><p>Later that same day Jareth was pouting in his throne room. He had been awful towards the goblins as they now were even more afraid of him than usual. They had gotten Gabble, Gibble, Gobble or what-ever-his-name back from the bog along with a few others. The rest he didn't really bother about. He didn't know how to make Ann trust him. He screwed it up every single time.<p>

Then it dawned on him: He could go see her as an owl! And pretend he and the owl were two different beings!

Why hadn't he thought of that before? He jumped up an left the room in a happy hurry to write a note and to get some peaches from his garden.

In the mean time Ann had gotten up and were just getting out of the bath room when she heard a hooting by the window.

"Oh, you're back! I've missed you so much!" She happily walked over to the owl and gave him a big hug. _I should have thought of this a long time ago. _If an owl could blush this one would be beet red from neck and up.

Then she noticed an envelope attached around the owl's neck. She took it off him, opened it and read:

**My dear Ann**

**I hope you will forgive the forwardness of writing you, but I seek your forgiveness for what I to you yesterday. I have called my owl back from his assignment to let him be with you when you need him. He doesn't have a name, so if you'd like to give him one I'm sure he would be most delighted. He seems to be quite fond of you. **

**I wonder if it's you who have been giving him peaches as he no longer wants to eat those from my garden. **

**If you should need me for any reason just call him and give him the message. He knows how to reach me. **

**And another thing he is very good at finding places in the above world so if you need something then just ask him and he will bring it to you. **

**As a last thing before I close this letter I've made sure you have all the jeans and shirt at you disposal as well and socks and boots. I took the liberty of choosing for you. Do you not like it for some reason just let me know. **

**Any questions you might have you can send through him. **

**Sincerely**

**Jareth**

"You know this is kinda sweet of him." She looked up from the letter and rubbed the owl's breast. "Since your eyes remind me of your king then I'm gonna name you Jared. I know it's not Jareth, but it's enough for me to be able to tell the difference."

The owl hooted happily and flapped to her shoulder. She smiled widely and rubbed him again. His feathers were so soft and smooth. She had always wanted to stroke him and bury her fingers in his feathers, but never dared before as she didn't what he would do if she did.

"Oh, he had mentioned that you came with some peaches. I'm sorry that I couldn't get some from my own garden...Well they can survive me not taking care of them. And before I forget I've been meaning to tell you the latest news from my life. You always like to listen to them. Though I suspect you of nodding of some times, but that is okay. Life wouldn't be interesting if nothing unexpected happened from time to time." 'Jared' tilted his head and looked at her as begging her to tell him the news.

"So you want the news, huh?" *hoot hoot* "Alright, the news aren't good ones though. Here goes: My best friend for years have hurt my feelings and betrayed my trust twice in a way that has left me feeling unable to trust again. Yes, I know that it's not true, but for now that is what it feels like. Yesterday I had attended a gala dinner and I were suppose to have brought my fiance´, but a few months ago he broke everything off with me. I don't know what I did wrong or what I didn't do. It was just from one day to the next. I seriously thought he loved me. I didn't tell you since I were too busy, at the time, with coping with it and working, plus keeping up a social life. And when I met with you in the park I forgot all my worries just for small while." She smiled leaned her head against him. It was so nice to get part of this whole mess of her chest. "Abby had been such a good friend to me, though I don't have the slightest clue as to what I had done to her that she would do such a horrible thing. She basicly turned almost everyone against me. I've finally seen her for what she is: a lying, ranking, plotting, jealous girl. But I don't know why she would be jealous of me. I don't have anything to be jealous of...not any more any way." She felt tears well up in her eyes just thinking about what she lost in split second last year. The sorrow still had it's cold hand around her heart. Coming to this weird place hadn't helped so much, nor the kidnapping. Everything happened so fast and she never got the chance to really get things processed. _I've lost so much and gained so little. Well, I'm glad I didn't loose my feathery friend here. I always say that animals are the best listeners in the world. So unbiased. _

"Could you do me a favor, Jared?" He looked at her from her shoulder and bend down a bit. "I need you to bring Jareth a message. There are some things I need and I doubt I would be able to beat his labyrinth just to get them. And I would never ask you to get this for me due to the fact that it's too heavy for a little bird like you." She pocked his chest in a teasing manner and walked over to the desk that stood opposite her huge king size bed. She had slept like on a plushy cloud, when she managed to fall asleep.

"I'm actually quite amazed at how he would know my shoe size and in general my clothing size. Not many can tell just by looking. Did he use magic or something?" Smiling she guessed the later would probably be the case. *giggle*

She found paper and pen on the desk ready to be used. "Auch! What was that?"

Ann reached under the desk by her feet to find out what she had hit her foot on: It was a ghetto blaster! When she bend down she found that there were her favorite Celine Dion CD. She pulled both items out from under the desk and started looking for a plug. Jared had of course removed himself from her shoulder and sat down on the top of the desk, following her movements with eager interest.

No plug could be found so she turned the ghetto b. around to check if there should be some batteries in it. There wasn't. Oh, great she just finds something she likes and then she can't use it.

"He's gonna get one heck of a list when I'm done" Laughing Ann sat down and wrote a letter:

**Jareth**

**I'm gonna make this a short as possible, but I have a list of things I need from my apartment and I've had a taste of your so-called peaches. They need some work, but I think I can make them even better than they are now. **

**But back to that list:**

**Batteries (can be found in my kitchen drawer, the top one)**

**My purse (it's somewhere in the living room in some bag)**

**All my Cd's (I'm sorry but I can't** **live without my music.)**

**all the books from the small book case in the hall way. They are very important to me.**

**Plus I have some things I need for drawing. That includes my sketch books, pencils, pens, eraser and previous drawings. It's only three binders for the last item. ;)**

**I currently don't need any clothes, since you've made sure of that. I have what I need. **

**I was wondering if you could check up on a person for me. Her name is Abigail Hugh she's...an acquaintance of mine. I just want to know what she's doing and stuff. There is something I need confirmed or denied.**

**And could you do me the favor of dropping by my work place to say I wont be coming back for a while, unless you can arrange for me to get my computer and notebook, plus I need my ****work brought here when I get it. I work as a translator and I don't need to be at the office at all to do it, but I do need what I have to translate. Lol**

**And thank you for sending Jared (I named him that) I missed his company a lot. I hadn't seen him that much before today. His company is the only company in which I can relax and forget all my troubles. *Snicker***

**Well, this would be all for now. I'll get back to you if I need anything else. **

**Ann**

**P.S. What happens to me if I don't want to solve your labyrinth? And can I stay here as long I want?**

Jared (Jareth) had flown away from the desk, because he didn't want to read while she wrote to him. That would spoil the surprise. So he sat on a bed post and watched her write. What he couldn't figure out is how that playing thingy got there. He hadn't brought it here in any way.

"Jared!" She called him over and handed him her letter. He couldn't wait to read it. It was a bit weird being in the room as she wrote a letter to him. But some things just had to be a first.

When Jareth later sat with his feet up in his throne he opened the letter and started reading. The first part didn't give him a frown, but when he reached the request to check up on her friend he suddenly got worried. The name sounded familiar to him, but where and when had he come across it?

"Hogwarts!" no reply..."HOGBRAIN!" A short goblin appeared after Jareth bellowed for him. "How many times do I have to say it's Hoggle!...Oh, it's you, your majesty. What can I do for you?" Hoggle turned around to face Jareth,

The goblin king leaned forward and said:" I need you to look for any information we have on a girl named Abigail Hugh. I got a feeling I've heard the name before and that feeling isn't pleasant."

"Yes, your majesty." The goblin bowed and disappeared with a small 'Pop'.

The king sat back and read the letter again, still with a frown and a hand over his mouth.

* * *

><p>I can really imagine Jareth sitting in his throne with his left leg up, one elboe on the opposite side looking worried at the letter, not noticing anything around him. I really wish I could get the pictures from every scene out in writting, but I guess that would just make it to heavy to read. As long as you, my readers get the general idea then I'm happy.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Darnedest Thing

_It was such a happy evening. She had had so much fun. Spending time with the family was the best thing she knew. But now they had to leave. Her mother laughed at something her dad had told her and her brothers were plotting to hold a party for her the next day. A party they would never get to give her. _

"_Mom, dad, can we stay a while longer? I think it would be more fun." "But, honey-pumpkin, it's so late and you have work in the morning and so does your dad. We need to leave"_

_They all walked out the door and into their car. No, you can't go you'll die and I'll be left alone! Noooooooooo! Shrieking brakes and tires, a loud bang._

"" *pant pant*

_Where am I? What is going on? Where is my family?...Oh, I'm in that weird place called the goblin kingdom. And not to mention that huge labyrinth. _

It took Ann a little while to figure out what was dream and what wasn't. She couldn't believe it had been two days already. So much had happened in such short time.

She had known for some time that Abby had been behind some of the bad things that happened to her. The lies and the deceit were just the beginning. _That is just a feeling I have, there's no evidence. For the past year I've had this eerie feeling that something about her changed. It all started to go wrong after the accident. But how come I survived when the rest of them died. Mom, dad, Ben & Malcolm, what am I to do without you? I miss you so much that it hurts. _

She turned around and cried into the pillows. She had this dream from time to time. It wasn't as often as right after the crash, but that dream always caused her to wake up screaming, bathed in sweat, panting like she had run 20 miles.

Since then she had caught glimpses of pure hatred from Abby, though she masked it it seconds later. Abby became a person she hardly knew anymore.

Once Ann had needed a shoulder to cry on and all Abby did was looking at her as if she had deserved the loss had coldly said:" If it hadn't been for you they'd still be alive. You should have insisted more. I can't help you anymore. You're beyond my compassion. How could you just let them die? If it hadn't been for you they wouldn't even had gone in the first place. If only you and your sad excuse of a fiance´ had had your own car then they hadn't died. I blame you that your family died!"

She had detected something more than Abby would let on, but at the time she couldn't phantom that her very best friend from kindergarten blamed her for what happened. And that was when the lies started. She began to receive odd prank calls, threat letters and some times there had even been someone by her apartment. They had completely mutilated her front door and a lot of her neighbors doors as well. Someone even broke in a door, though nothing was taken she still had to pay for repairs. She had to replace her own door by herself. Howard had refused to help her when she had asked. And when he kept either refusing to go on a date or even stood her up when they had made plans she found out that someone had sent a video and some photos to him and they were supposed to be her who were naked and apparently having sex with as many men on the video as possible. She tried calling him to explain, but he didn't listen. After had come by her place and told her it was over she had of course cried to her hearts content. But later she thought about it and asked around among their common friends. The truth had been almost too hard to bear.

He had been cheating on her from around when it got serious between them. And the worst part were that it had mostly been with Abby.

When she confronted Abby with it she laughed at her and told her this:" Yeah, I slept with him, but he was only interesting as long he dated you. Now that you guys have broken it of I don't really need him anymore, but that poor bastard just can't get enough of me. I'll be really nice and tell you a little secret: I stole most of your boyfriends in high school and you know what? They all said that I gave them better sex than you considering the fact that you didn't give them any."

Ann had known Abby for a very long time, but since when did she get so twisted and horrible? It had all collided when Abby had told everyone that she, Ann, had cheated on Howard with one of Abby's "friends" ( if one could call them that). And that she took drugs just to get through work. That she stole from the supermarket and various other stores just to get money for them. That she pretended to be oh-so-nice just to suck up to people and that it were all lies when Ann complimented someone or when helping someone it were always to get something in return. As if she expected it.

She had heard some other versions at work when she came to the office, but had told the truth and reassured everyone that none of it were something she had said.

_I admit that I'm not perfect, but I'm not cruel like that. And if people have a problem with me they usually take it up with me._

It almost always lead back to one source: Abigail Hugh!

Abby had been such a sweet girl, but now that she thought about it then she some times seemed obsessed with her and being her. _I guess her true colors finally shone through. My parents had been worried about her from time to time, but as the fool I was I didn't believe that there would be anything like that wrong. I was such a fool. _

Ann slowly drifted back into sleep not noticing the dark figure in a remote corner of the room.

7 hours earlier:

Jareth woke up to one awful sound! Who the heck had let a banshee into the castle again? It sounded like the most heartbroken and sorrowful cry anyone could ever hear.

"Hogsnot!" He bellowed. Waiting a few seconds more he "called" again "HOGSBRAIN! Will you get your sorry hide in this minute?" Getting more impatient by the second Jareth snapped his fingers and Hoggle landed hard on the floor of his bedroom.

"Hogbog, WAKE UP!" Hoggle quickly got to his feet, somewhat annoyed by getting literally pulled out of bed and up to his king. "What can I be of service with this lovely time...in the very early morning?" He made a little hint about not being happy about waking in the middle of the night, but he knew very well the consequence for being that direct. Only few goblins dared that and got away with it.

Jareth got out of bed and picked up that annoyed goblin by his collar. He didn't care what it took to take care of that wailing as long as it stopped. "Do you hear that sound?" "The one that sounds like a banshee stuck in the kitchen traps?" "Yes, THAT sound. You go do something about it or I'll really throw you in the bog this time." "Why does it always have to be me? I hate banshees." "It is very untrue that I'm picking on you. You're just doing such a great job at doing all those ugly tasks. That was what you were indicating, wasn't it? Hogsport" Hoggle looked at Jareth with almost fearful eyes and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Oh, no, your majesty, I wasn't indicating anything. I-I'll be going to see what all the racket is all about." Jareth put him down and watched him with a dissatisfied look as the goblin humped out of the room mumbling to himself.

Just a few minutes later the same wail sounded again. Hoggle appeared in the bedroom seconds after. "It's not coming from the kitchen and it's not a banshee. There isn't any remotely near the castle. It's the little Lady. She seems to be having some sort of nightmare, but I was unable to wake her. Wait, where are you going?" "To her room" "But what about me? How am I to get back to my house from here?" Jareth turned around, pretended to think about something and said:"You'll think of something." He couldn't help but smirk as he left his room when he heard the unsatisfied grumbling moan from Hoggle.

When he arrived in Ann's room most of the castle goblins had gathered in her room to see if they could wake her.

What he saw when he looked at her were heartbreaking. She was tossing and turning while either screaming or yelling for her family to come back. It was as if she was reliving the same thing over and over again. But before he could do something he whisked all the goblins out. He needed room and peace to do this.

Jareth sat down next her torso and to calm before he could deal with her nightmare. She started to toss around less and wrapped her arms around his waist like he was her savior. She cried uncontrolled while tightening her grip around him further. It was amazing that her arms held that kind of strength. He would have laughed if anyone had told him before this.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you. I wont let them. Calm down and let me have a look." She calmed down as he gently stroked her hair and whispered comforting in her ear.

(I wish that was me, lol)

Ann seemed to realize he was there to help...in her delirious dream/nightmare. He then put his hands on her templates and started to seek into her dream.

_Jareth found himself whirled into what seemed to be a goblin kidnapping a girl. Who didn't really look more than 2. Since he knew every goblin he knew that he had never seen this one before. The whole thing seemed dressed up the person tried to get the girl to go with him or her, the girl, smart enough, refused and looked at the brink of crying. _

_Then the scene changed and he were now outside a shed in an abandoned garden somewhere. He started to begin to recall an event that had taken place some 20 years ago. _

_Now he remembered! He had gotten a report of a goblin stealing a 2 year old girl, but no one had wished her away so he had made some of the goblins tail this imposter and found out where the girl were. He had personally rescued her and brought her back to her family. Of course no one seemed to care who he were as they were just happy to see her again. _

_He had had the "goblin" tailed as well. The news he had gotten had been most disturbing. He opened the door to the shed and found the little girl in it sobbing. _

_Then the perspective changed and he saw things from her side. A blurry image of himself came into her view and he heard her voice try to say the word 'kitty' as she stretched her arms up to him. He picked her up and that was the end of the scene. Then he, still seeing things from her perspective, were in a big room filled with people. He/she was dancing with a mundane-looking boy. She seemed to be in love with this guy, but before anything else could be done or said he/she was in a car and fear were almost so thick you could cut in it. The car was spinning out of control, voices were screaming and crying until everything got silent. The scenes now were too much of a weird blur and mix to make out so he pulled out of her dream. _

She were now sleeping soundly having loosened her grip. She seemed so peaceful. Smiling sweetly as her dream had become more pleasant.

Jareth still sat with his hands on her head when he ever so gently kissed her forehead. "So you were that little girl who called me 'kitty'. No wonder I liked you so much when I saw you 3 years ago in that park. Sweet dreams from now on." He stroked her cheek, pulled away from her and sat down in the nearest chair. He wouldn't be able to sleep now. That goblin had probably been the cause of her reaction to his goblins when she first saw them. It had probably not been anything to her at the time, but adding the loss of her family last year would add to it.

_I have to get all the information on her and Abigail Hugh as I can. This may prove to be the very thing that could change the whole fate of my kingdom and the rest of the underworld. Could Ann really be the one? But that would mean she would have to beat the labyrinth. Sarah did beat the labyrinth, but years after her mental health started to show the after effects of doing so. It happened to the majority of all who beat it to get someone back whom they had wished away in a moment of human stupidity, as I always call it. Many beat the labyrinth and live long enough to tell their grandchildren about it, a few either go insane years later or kill themselves. Even less can live a normal life without any effects at all. They often choose to stay in the underworld, only visiting the above-world from time to time. Two had been my parents. _

He leaned his head back and recalled his parents when they were still alive. They had been so in love with each other and had loved him more than life itself. They had been so happy, but then his mother had gotten abducted by an unknown evil force and when they had finally been able to get her back they found out she was pregnant. During this time she had seemed normal, but something had changed. Neither him not his father had been able to find out what this evil had done to her. She had refused to talk about it. Said it were too painful to remember, but had that been the truth?

His mother had died giving birth to his sister and his father were stricken with a great deal of sorrow because he had loved her so much. Jareth had been left to care for his sister when their father died a few years after their mother. Enyie hadn't been easy to raise. He being so much older and having been almost old enough to be her father. But he loved her as a good brother should, but she had somehow gotten into her head that he loved in her in a different way. She had only been a teen and yet she tried to seduce him. When he didn't return her twisted feelings she ran away and he hadn't heard from her since. She did surface every now and again, but not long enough for him to find for good. For every time she had become more and more twisted in her mind. What had he done wrong? What hadn't he given her? Had he given her too much? Too much line? He had also had to take care of the kingdom with his father left in sorrow.

In his deep thoughts he heard a moan and heard someone call out a version of his name. "Jared"

He gathered his wits and changed into his owl form. He flew over to Ann's bed and sat down beside her. She sleepily put her arms around him and fell asleep again. Some time before dawn he carefully slid out of her arms and went the darkest corner of the room changing back. The effects of the melt with her dream had created a temporary link between their minds so when she woke he got every thought that ran through her mind before she for the second time fell asleep. She had been through a lot and yet she were so cheerful and happy when he met her.

When he was sure she were sleeping he left the room. Might as well get some early work done.

Hoggle met him in the hall as he was stretching and yawning.

"A touch night, your highness?" "Not really. Did you find anything on that Abigail Hugh-girl?" "Yes, and it doesn't look good" "Let me see." Hoggle handed him a thick binder. As he read through it his face went through quite an emotional change.

"Make sure Ann never gets a chance to run the labyrinth. I don't want her anywhere near it! Is that clear? And give her the ability to go between here and the above-world. She need the ability to come and go as she pleases if she's to survive this at all!" Jareth tossed Hoggle the binder in a careless motion. He barely caught it without falling over as he followed Jareth. "But is that wise?" "Hogsnot, if my hunch is correct then it is very wise." "It's Hoggle!" "What ever. Now come on. I have another little job for you to do." Hoggle sighed as he humped after Jareth. He loved his king and were very loyal to him, but he sure could be a moody pain in the back-side some times. "I heard that!". Oh boy.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is quite long and it's getting more exciting to read, hopefully, but I will go a bit away from the seriousness of the situtation to deepen Ann's and Jareth's relationship a bit more. I really enjoy the sort of friendly relationship between Hoggle and Jareth. It's so funny to have them clash that way.<p>

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :D


	7. Chapter 7

The usual disclaimer. I'm sorry it had taken me so long to write another chapter, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. :D

* * *

><p>The Darnedest Thing<p>

Ann woke up feeling well rested. Her bed was something of the best she'd ever slept in. Though it was like someone had come in and lifted a huge could off her mind. Like her burden had become lighter, shared with someone.

She looked at the clock on the night stand and noticed a crystal ball with a note.

**Ann**

**Hope you had a nice sleep. The ball will take you to the dinning room where I and some brunch will be waiting. I just need to talk with you about some things. **

**Jareth**

**P.S. Just put the ball on the ground when you are ready to go and just follow it.**

"Alright then . I can do that." She said to herself. Ann got out of bed and walked over to the huge closet next to the bathroom. She found what she needed and took a shower. No reason to keep him or the brunch waiting more than necessary.

When she was done getting dry and dressed she put the ball on the ground as instructed and followed it.

When she finally arrived she had a slight pink color on her cheeks. "Why does everything have to be so far away from each other? What is it with rich people and their ginormous houses? Or castle in this case."

The ball didn't go any further so she picked it up and opened the door. When she peeked inside she saw a creamy-white head topping over a chair with his back to her, eating.

She reacted instinctively: *Stomp stomp* "Kiiiiitttttyyyyy!" Jareth had heard the door open and suddenly had a pair of arms around his head and neck along with being called 'kitty'. All motion stopped as he was taken totally by surprise and the fact that he got pulled into a woman's bosom. That had been a while...the bosom thing that is. If only they could stay like this for just a while longer, but nothing seemed to last as long as one wanted.

"..."

"I have missed you so much, kitty. Mom and dad thought I was crazy when I told them about your visits." Ann rubbed her cheek against his head and held on tight.

"Ahem, I don't really mind this kind of greeting in the morning, but I would like to finish my meal."

Ann stopped and looked at who it was she was hugging. As soon as she found out she let go as if she had burned herself.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were someone I met when I was a kid." She stroked a lock of hair behind her right ear in an embarrassed motion and sat down in the chair next to Jareth.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about? If it's about my nightmares then I'm really sorry for waking everyone. I saw a few sleepy goblins on my way here. They can get pretty bad some times."

Embarrassed smile followed.

"In a way it is and in a way it isn't. Regarding your nightmares then I took the liberty of sealing the fear that form the basis of them. So they shouldn't trouble you for a while, though I couldn't remove it entirely. You did wake up the whole castle in the middle of the night and I had to make sure everyone got some sleep and that included doing some sealing. Though in order to seal the fear I had to go into your dream and that brings me to what I actually wanted to discuss with you. This will also answer the questions you asked me in your letter.:

I want you to stay as far away from the labyrinth as possible, no matter what you see, hear or feel. There are some things I need to look into. I do, however, know that parts of it is corrupted and that effects large parts of the labyrinth. So promise me you will stay away from it, okay?"

Ann nodded in accept. "I wouldn't as much as touch it, even with a pogo-stick."

"Good. The next thing will take a little while, but I'm going to give you the ability to move between here and your world. You will be able to come and go as you please, but it will take a week or two to set up, so stay on your guard in that time. The corrupted part of the labyrinth will try to tempt you into entering it in any way possible. So it is vitally important that you stay alert." Again Ann nodded. "Also what I saw in your nightmare made me recall an event that took place many years ago. There was a kidnapping by a goblin, though it was none of my subjects. I managed to find the girl and bring her back to her family. That girl was you." She stared at him as if she remembered or saw something awful. The cup she had in her hand dropped and shattered, spilling all the content on the table and floor.

"You were Kitty?" She looked horrified and disbelieving at him. Then she turned bright red as a mail box as she realized what she had done when she first came into the room.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me! Then I'd gladly gone through the labyrinth!"

"How was I to know? I didn't know until last night!" What was wrong with this woman? He had done so much for her and now she said she would've gone through his labyrinth gladly if she had known in advance that he was the one who saved her all those years back. *Pouting*

_I feel so embarrassed. To think I pulled his head into my bosom and called him kitty. I have to be on my guard from now on. Who knows if he'd one day attack me?_

She looked at Jareth to try and figure out what the man was thinking. The only thing she could see were that he looked like he was pouting. Wasn't he a bit too old for that?

She started to clean up the mess she had made and cut herself on one of the shards from the cup.

"Auch!" He looked up when he heard her flinch. *Sigh*

She just can't stay out of trouble. "Give me your hand." He held out his hand to her, the only thing she did was to look at him, then at his hand and back at him."It's only a minor cut. It'll be fine. I don't need you to lick it or kiss it or anything like that." She got pink cheeks as she told him off. "I'm just gonna heal it. I may be a pervert, but not that much of a pervert. I don't seduce little girls" He smirked and waited for her reaction. She looked as if she wanted to punch him to the floor if it hadn't been for her hand.

"If you touch me or try anything I'll make sure you see sun, moon and stars for a long while!" "Well, what did you have in mind, love?" He got up and walked over to her as tiger stalking it's prey. She could feel the air change drastically and moved away from him. There was no telling what he would do to her now. The man looked like a disaster waiting to happen. It would be appropriate to play the song 'Toreador' right now as she felt like she was trying to escape him, but he not only matched her movements, but he also inched closer and closer until she had her back to the wall he was standing so close to her that she could feel the warmth from his body.

_This is really scary. I really wish I hadn't pushed his buttons like that. But then I can't help it when he steps on my feelings like that. I really have to get out of here. ASAP!_

When she tried to walk the other way Jareth caught her and held her against the wall by her hands. Ann had never in her wildest dreams imagined that he would've been that strong. Well, she had tried to and failed. When she had been a teen she had often fantasized about him doing this to her, but now it was down-right scary! She struggled with all her might, but to no prevail. He just kept inching closer and closer as she felt the panic fill her up. When he was just inches away from her lips he stopped and moved away in a sudden movement.

"Your hand should be fine now. And I advice you to get out before I loose all my restraints and kiss you senseless!" She couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

As Jareth heard her frantic foot steps diminish he cursed the day he had rescued her. It was almost as bad as with Sarah, if not worse. He had been so close to kiss her, but he had sensed her fear and panic and had stopped before he had lost it.

Or would he lose his sanity if he didn't? She wasn't anything like Sarah at all, but how could he have fallen for her in such a way? She didn't have Sarah's beautiful, chocolate brown hair or her leafy green eyes or her sweet, caring heart and yet he was repeating the same mistake as with Sarah. Falling for a human girl. Though there seemed something more to Ann than met the eye. Though he was somehow afraid to dig any deeper. She seemed so afraid of him and yet not. Her fear of the goblins had subsided with the sealing of her fears from that time.

He kept pacing up and down the floor while deep in thought, trying to tell himself that he hadn't fallen for Ann and that he still loved Sarah even though she was no longer alive.

Then his thoughts turned in a different direction. Why did some people go insane after having run the labyrinth and why did some remain sane for a while and then go loony? How come some people apparently went virtually unharmed? It was quite alarming. Could it have something to do with the corrupt part of the labyrinth?

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice Hoggle coming into the dining room.

"Ehm, your majesty?" Jareth looked up. "Ah, yes, Hogbrain, come in come in." "It's Hoggle. I did what you asked. Are you sure this what she asked for?" The goblin mumbled an annoyed answer at first and then gave his report in a clear voice.

"Yes, it was all she asked for. Were there anything unusual at her apartment?"

"Yes actually there was. On the book shelf in the hall way I found this." Hoggle handed Jareth an old, shabby document. He opened it carefully and looked at it puzzled. "Hogmug, do you know what this is?" "Yes your majesty. It's a chart over My Lady's family." "Not just any chart. It shows various famous magicians, elves and fae in her lineage. She's no ordinary girl. She has magical powers and she doesn't know. I doubt she even knows this. It does to some extend explain why my sister wanted to get a hold of her. She could sense the magic in her."

"What do you intend to do with this knowledge, your majesty?"

"For the moment nothing, but eventually I'll have to tell her. She's even related to my mother." Jareth pointed to a name on the chart. "This name is present in my mothers lineage as well." He was more or less talking to himself now and wasn't caring is Hoggle was there or not.

At the same time Ann had reached her room and she had found her stuff there. Jareth had brought a few things more than she asked, but that was okay. She put the batteries in the player and put on one of her carpenter CD's. She skipped down the numbers till she reached one of her favorite songs: I can't smile without you. It always made her feel better when she felt down.

As the song started to play she sang along and she felt like she was singing to someone she loved. It was after all a love song.

'Jared' just arrived with some peaches as she turned to the window singing. _Ann really knows how to make a guy fall for her even harder. That was as if she were singing to me. I have to get away before I do something really stupid._

The owl left almost as fast as it had come.

Later Jareth stood in the shower letting the cold tap run on the coldest setting possible. He didn't really feel the icy-cold water as his body was raging hot. He just couldn't let his disguise drop like that. She would start hating him if it happened like that. He had to break it to her slowly that he was 'Jared'. But right now he had to keep his head cool no matter what. He had a kingdom to rule and take care of!

What was he to do?


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but one of my cats have been sick for a few weeks and yesterday I had him put to sleep. So bear with me :)

The Darnedest Thing

Ann had seen 'Jared' come and go faster than she could blink, but it was okay. He was probably called by Jareth. Speaking of which she just couldn't get out of her head how he had reacted earlier on. It was as if he almost had fallen in love with her, but that would be impossible since she had only known him a few days. She still couldn't believe that he was the one who had saved her back when she was around 2. And that he had been the one who had visited her till she was 14. It was around the time they moved to a different state, but that had only been for a year or so and then they moved back. Her dad had been temporarily stationed in Texas due to his job. It had been tough moving back and forth between states, but it had also been fun. She may not have met the people she had met if they hadn't.

Though she regretted to ever having trusted Abby. It was a wonder that she hadn't seen it before, but at least she eventually did see. It wasn't fun to find out all those things about her best friend, well ex-best friend, in such a short period of time.

It hadn't occurred to her that Abby were always to find where she and her family had moved. "Kitty" hadn't followed. He had stopped coming after the first move and she had later forgotten totally about him.

Abby may not have lived everywhere they had moved, but she always seemed to know where she was. At the time she hadn't found it weird or odd in any way. She had just been happy see her best friend so often.

Ann sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. She looked around the room. It was hard to believe that she had been totally unaware of such things like goblins till just two days ago. _I wonder if all the stories granny used to tell me are true. What if it all were possible? Magic, witches, elves, warlocks, etc. Then again she could do the most amazing things. I always felt there had been something more to granny than met the eye. She always knew how to make me feel good and she even taught me how to grow the best peaches. I loved her peach pies the most. _

It had been years since the last time she had visited her granny, but hardly as long ago as when she attended her funeral and visited her grave. To lose so many beloved people so fast had been almost more than she could bear, but when she had met 'Jared' it all seemed to become so much easier. She had gotten something to get up for.

She could remember it like it was just a few hours ago:

_She had been attending to granny's grave. There had grown a huge peach tree by her grave and it gave fruit every week. She had just finished plucking peaches as no one could know that the tree gave fruit all year round. It was easy to come and go as she pleased with her job as a translator. She didn't have a specific time to meet at work or to end it. She only had a deadline to meet and other than that her time was her own. _

_She walked to the park close to her home as she did as a ritual after she had finished up at the grave yard. _ Ann smiled as she walked down memory lane.

_She had sat down on a remote bench to be alone and had begun eating a peach. But as she ate she noticed she hadn't been alone. There was a snow white owl sitting on the benches back. She knew somehow it was a male owl and he had looked at the peach in her hand. She offered him a piece, not thinking he would actually like it nor take it. No owl she had ever met liked peaches, but to her biggest surprise he grabbed it and flew away. _

_Seconds later he had flown back to her and grabbed the peach in her hand before she could even take another bite. _

Since then she had gone to the park every day and they somehow ended up with that routine, though there had been times where he didn't show for a while. Slowly she had started to talk to him. It had been a relief to get things off her chest. At first it had seemed weird talking to an owl, of all creatures, but she soon got used to it.

Ann got back to the present and walked over to the pile of books and CD's to begin sorting the stuff. If only she had a book shelf. The next second she heard a silent 'pop' and there stood one leaned up against opposing wall from her bed and next to the desk.

_This is really getting annoying. When ever I need something it just appears as if it had been magic. Why the heck haven't I wondered about it before now? It's like I'm waking from a dream or a slumber. What is going on here? I'm really getting worried here! I would really like to get answers to this insane circus!_

Not thinking that much more about she began arranging the books and CD's. Most of them were about Japan and how to learn the language, but also a wide variety of novels and short stories along with books on things that interested her.

Her CD collection was in fact quite big and it was a mix of different styles and singers. It ranged from Abba to classical music.

She had of course forgotten to ask for her movie collection, but she figured that she could always do that later.

As she arranged her stuff she thought that it would be nice if Jareth didn't push all the wrong buttons. He could really tick her off with his arrogant, egotistical, mister-high-and-mighty-get-off-my-cloud-attitude. Not to mention his heavy flirting and that kiss. It hadn't been a that forceful kiss or filled with bottled up passion, it had been surprisingly gentle. It seemed that he had only done it to prove some stupid point not because he was in love with her or anything. Now that she thought about it it had actually made her angry that he had only kissed her that day because he wanted to prove a point. She hadn't realized it then, but now that she thought it through it made sense.

What woman would want to be kissed by a handsome, sexy, out-of-this-world man just because he wanted to prove a stupid point? _Okay, girl get your act together!_

The CD in the player started to play another of her favorite Carpenter songs: Love me for what I am.

She couldn't help it this one either, she sung along with all her might. It seemed so appropriate. Why was it that Carpenter songs always fit what ever mood she was in?

She thought of both Jareth and Howard as she sang. _I would really wish that the men I date wouldn't try to change me to someone I'm not. Can't someone just like me for who I am?_

Suddenly without a warning of any kind she dropped the books she had in her arms and started to cry. She couldn't stop the tears from just falling down her cheeks one by one. The sad feeling of just crying and in some way mourning was something she had put a firm lid on, but it had somehow gotten looser with every event that had drained her emotionally.

All the things she had kept hidden from everyone just came out in one forceful burst. She could hear someone wailing and screaming in what seemed far away until she realized that it was her own voice. She had hardly cried at her family's funeral and when Abby betrayed her and lied about her she didn't even shed any tears, not to mention Howard's cheating. The fear from the kidnapping came crushing over her like a tsunami from absolutely nowhere. She screamed so loudly she thought the whole universe would able to hear it. The feeling was just so overwhelming and it caught her completely off guard.

_Why can't I control myself? What is going on here? Can't someone help me get this as far away from me as possible?_

As she had called out to an actual person she felt arms embrace her in a gentle way. She didn't care who it was just as long as the person got rid of this fear and horror in her heart. To take it all away!

She heard a male voice speak though she didn't hear the actual words she recognized the voice. She had heard it so many times before and she slowly stopped screaming starting to cry more violently, but without tears. Her whole body was shaking and cramping as she held on tightly to her rescuer. He smelled just like peaches and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

She began to hear the words he spoke to her. His voice was so gentle, so loving and caring. It felt like it was caressing her broken heart and soul and mending every wound and scar. It was so calming and yet it had a under-tone that sounded hurt or hurting. Anger perhaps? She couldn't tell. Ann soon felt her body relax, her rescuers arms seemed to hold her even tighter than before. It was like he was afraid to let her go...as if she would go away if he blinked. She smiled faintly put her hand on his cheek, to her astonishment it was wet. Had he been crying as well? Why was he sad? Before she could stop herself she raised herself up and kissed his lips in a kiss as light as a butterfly's wing. "Don't be sad. I'm alright now. What would I do if my Kitty is sad? Thanks for always being there for me." She whispered in a voice ever so faint. She now felt sleep take over her mind and she fell into a deep sleep. She didn't notice Jareth carry her to her bed nor did she notice that he laid down next to her and held her tightly in his arms.

She didn't notice when he got up a few hours later, but in her dreamless state she felt someone kiss her cheeks and lips before running a hand over her face. She noted it didn't have a glove on. He always had gloves on. What had changed?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the long delay in submitting this chapter, but my pc-screen broke and then I had to wait for it to come plus I got a minor writers block, but now it's out and I hope you'll like it. Be nice with the reviews ;)

The usual disclaimers. Have fun :D

* * *

><p>The Darnedest Thing<p>

A few minutes earlier:

Jareth were busy looking through various papers and trying to find more information on Ann's family. It had been most insightful to see her linage on that paper. It did explain a lot of things. Like how she always had those delicious peaches with her, though he didn't know where she got them from. She had told him that she would help get his peaches just as delicious.

But it bothered him that she had been targeted by his sister. Could her so-called friend Abby be Enyie? That could be a possibility, but he wasn't certain yet. Some more investigation had to be conducted before he could say for sure.

In the middle of his trail of thought he suddenly felt a mental echo of some sort...feelings that all of a sudden changed. It had to be that link from the night before. Something wasn't right with Ann. Something or someone was causing her terrible emotional pain.

He decided to wait a few seconds before going to her room. He had learned by now that it only meant emotional pain for him too when he helped her, but as the time passed the pain grew and he couldn't take it any longer.

When he got to her room he saw a big bookshelf resting against the wall. He hadn't brought one here nor had he conjured one for her. It must have been either her doing or the Labyrinth. If it were the latter then he had great cause to worry, but for now all that matters was Ann. She was on the floor sobbing, crying and half screaming half wailing. It sound almost as bad as the screaming she had made during the night. He quickly got down beside her and pulled her close to him. She didn't really seem to register that he was even there. It was as if she were in an illusion or a really bad dream. He stroked her hair while speaking words of calm and comfort to her and slowly as the minutes passed she started to calm down a bit.

When she finally came around she was still in some sort of daze not really seeing him or even remembering where she were.

That had been a surprise to him, but what surprised him the most was the kiss. It was so light and gentle that he could hardly feel her lips touch his. He just kept staring at her with wide eyes and a surprised look on his face. His cheeks felt oddly warm and a bit wet.

She then gently ever so gently caressed his cheek and then he realized that he had been crying. When she called him 'Kitty' he almost couldn't hold back another round of tears from coming down his cheeks. He didn't really hear what she said to him due to her voice being to low, but he heard the word 'kitty'. _She must be lost in her childhood memories_ he thought to himself.

He went on to pick her up and laid her on the bed. She didn't make any objections at all and he had often had to hear those when she was younger. She had a strong, fighting spirit, but he feared it was starting to break after years of staying strong and not taking the time to calm down. And in a short period of time she had gotten several serious blows. He worried that she would break if she stayed in the underground, but that would have to be up to her and only time could tell.

When he had laid Ann on the bed he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and lastly her lips. Suddenly Jareth got the urge to feel the soft skin on her face not just with his lips, but also with his hands. He then did what he had never for anyone: He took off his gloves and gently ran his hand over her face. Her skin were as soft as a peaches. Maybe he had always wanted to touch her like this, but couldn't for some reason he didn't even know now.

Jareth silently left the room and headed back to his office. With every stride he seemed to get more and more angry, partly at himself, but mostly at the ones who had done this to her.

Back in the Above world, a few days earlier:

Abby had been spinning lies about Ann's absence so she wouldn't be welcome when she returned, if she would return at all. Though not everyone seemed to believe her if only they knew. She smiled evilly and picked up the work that she had been given. Now that Ann wasn't here she was the best translator the company had. Admitted that the others were good, but she was better. The only one who had been better than her was Ann. But now she wasn't a problem.

Ann had always been a thorn in Abby's eyes. It was amazing that people would fall for that sweet face of hers and that fake helpful attitude.

Abby had always hated her and she had hated it even more when she had to pretend to be Ann's best friend. _Thank goodness it's over now. I was getting very tired of being that fake princess' friend for over 10 years. I'm glad she's gone weather she's with Jareth or not. I hope she's burning in hell!_

The others had wondered what had kept Ann from showing up for work, not that she needed to, she probably had some huge amount of money stashed away somewhere. Abby had noticed that over the past 5-6 years or so Ann had slowly stopped telling her everything. There were some things Ann had kept hidden from her. It was unnerving not to know what she knew.

Abby had gone to Ann's apartment after the abduction and had searched the whole place from top to bottom and came up empty. Even the diary she found didn't leave much clues to what was going on in Ann's mind.

Abby had turned her mind inside out in order to find something that would lead her to the real diary, Ann had always kept a diary of some sort and it wouldn't surprise Abby to find one hidden somewhere. But nothing had come up and the clean up had been a real pain. She couldn't risk anything by tearing the place apart. If she did then unwelcome questions would be asked and she'd have to go on a killing spree just to keep the truth from coming out and not even she had that kind of time. _But I could make it look like a break-in and put the blame on my human associate. But I'd risk the whole plan to take place prematurely. And that is not an option. _

Though Ann had given her a copy of her key to the apartment she still didn't tell everything or show everything to Abby. It was as if she had figured out that Abby wasn't who or what she gave the impression to be. John and Helen had almost right away suspected something about her, but had kept it well hidden. It wasn't till last year she found out who they really where. That was why she told them everything about herself that very same day. _To think that they could make it with telling their kids before they died! HA! What a laugh! Those incompetent fools! With all that magic in their family and still they couldn't figure out my deceit. Though it's a real bother why Ann didn't die with them. Well, all good comes to those who wait. I'll get her one way or another. Weather she's burning in hell or not. I WILL get you! Count on that, my 'dear one'._

It was almost dark when Abby headed home or if it could be called that. She had just rounded the corner to her building when a shadow shot out and grabbed her. She seemed genuinely surprised, but that was all she did. She didn't fight the shadow in any way.

"Can't you warn me before you do that? What if someone saw you?" Abby shouted. "Don't worry about that, my dear Enyie." The shadow replied in a horse and creepy voice."I always make sure to have my shield up when I contact you. And the reason this time is that a lot of things are stirring in the underworld. Jareth is still unaware of us and our plans, but he is getting closer and it hasn't helped that he got an unexpected guest. She has set some things in motion and almost forced me to move up the plans. You almost blew it last year with Ann's family! Though it had been the plan that she should have been killed with them there's still time for you to make up for that mistake. Though I don't know where precisely I do know however that she's somewhere in the underworld. I'll make sure that you get a "window" to get back there, but it will take some time."

Abby or Enyie pondered that information for a little while before she spoke."So you're saying that I can get back into the underworld?" "That's correct" "Do you know that risk for both of us? Jareth will kill you on the spot and he will throw me where even I can't get out of. He wont kill his only family, but he will make sure I don't see any light for all eternity and give me immortality in the process. He wont let me have the pleasure of dying when I've gone crazy or tired from the darkness!"

"But he doesn't want the risk of you finding a way to escape even if it's not death. I know you, my dear, if you can't get out by one way you'll find another. And to add your ruthlessness to the equation and you get a lethal cocktail. I think Jareth will let you die and then trap your soul in the Bog of eternal stench."

Enyie thought of that for a minute and than let out an evil laugh." That is what I like so much about you. You know me better than anyone, even myself. With a sick and evil twist to it. Alright I'll do it. It can only end in chaos either way."

Th shadow left her and she walked to her apartment and searched a small compartment where she pulled out a vial with a sickly green glowing liquid in it.

When she looked at it closer she smiled and seemed to be genuinely happy. What she wasn't aware of was the twin vial that laid hidden from view. It was stuck in a pitch-black corner of the compartment. Even if someone searched it closely one wouldn't notice it. Only if you knew it was there you'd be able to find it and it seemed Enyie had never found it even when she searched it with light. The twin vial glowed a faint white/black with the black side facing outward. No light would ever make the black side glow so Enyie probably never found it.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the delay, but here's the 10th chapter. This is probably the second last chapter in this story. I'm not sure yet, but I think the end is coming for this story. I hope you will enjoy it and follow the stories I'm going to write in the future.

* * *

><p>The Darnedest Thing<p>

Abby had it as if someone had pounded her head into a wall and then showed it into a toilet. She could hardly get up in time for work. How come she had to go to the office every day when Ann only had come once a week. Had she seduced their boss or something? Abby being as negative as she always were when came to Ann figured that it had to be so.

She had taken the vial with her in order to keep it ready for when she would be transported "home". She couldn't forgive Jareth for rejecting her back when she still could come and go as she pleased. He had been blinded by that girl otherwise he would never have rejected her.

_What was her name again? Sari, Sera...Sara! That impudent little brat just had to steal his heart and then through it away. I would never have done that, but Jareth just down-right refused me after that time and now he's in the claws of that snot-whelp Ann. _

The more she thought of it the angrier she got. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she came to work looking like a devil ready to take every single soul in the company. No one dared to approach her for the most of the day. Abby hardly got any work done.

The result was that she went home and took her rage out on a pillow an two vases.

She then grabbed her keys and walked out. When she stopped walking she noticed that she had arrived at the apartment building where Ann lived. Abby was a bit surprised by this, but it didn't faze her. She went in and walked up to her enemy's apartment.

She took out something she could draw with and started to write on the floor. She then took out the vial and as she opened it she started chanting in a language that sounded like something out of this would. As a drop of the sickly green liquid touched the floor a light stronger than day flashed.

Abby then followed the ball of light that had appeared. She followed it into the bedroom and it stopped right over the bed.

She took the bed apart and found a small book imbedded into the madras. She opened it and started reading. After some time she threw it against the wall being more furious than before. She wanted to destroy this puny world and leave to fend for itself if it survived.

As she was about to scorch the whole apartment a dark shadow swallowed her up. "Are you insane!" The voice spoke."I thought you liked me this way." She smiled an evil grin as she spoke. "Not when the plan is at jeopardy. You destroy this world and Jareth will cease to exist and you will never get what you desire! This world and yours is closely linked. You of all people should know this!" The anger in the voice was clear as day and it roared like thunder right next to ones ear. "I don't care anymore I just want her gone forever. She has constantly been a thorn in my eye and now she has the love of my brother. She has always had his love weather he wants to admit or not. Ever since I scared her with my goblin form and abducted her. He kept visiting that little brat even when he didn't have to. And when I brought her to run his labyrinth when she was 15 he wiped her memory and took most of my powers as "payment" for her return to this world so she wouldn't have to run his labyrinth. Now tell me why I shouldn't destroy them both!" She bellowed out into the pitch blackness and got only silence as an answer for several minutes.

After what seemed forever the voice spoke again."You got a point there, but I still cannot allow you to destroy them just yet. I still need to prepare some things and you are becoming more and more of an obstacle than an ally. Watch it my dear, you know as well as I that I have the power to tear you apart atom for atom in the most torturous way possible and strip you of your remaining powers. If you as much as try to destroy them before time is ripe I will not hesitate to kill you, is that clear?" As he spoke his voice got ever more cold and nearer to her as he spoke. When he said his last words his voice was so cold and so close that her blood almost froze in her veins. She could feel fear and horror rise and she couldn't speak. She only nodded slightly once again accepting the terms she once agreed to so many years ago.

Then without warning the shadow disappeared and she was left in bright sun light that almost blinded her. When she wanted to grab the small book she had found it was nowhere to be found. She tore everything apart in a fit of rage. _How dare that old f***** take my only clue? I had just thought of going though it again...No way! He read my mind and then took it! If only I had all my powers...then he wouldn't be the one setting the rules, but for now I will go with his plan. I will force that brat to run the labyrinth and then get my powers back. _

Over the next few days Abby quit her job, moved out of her apartment and slipped under the radar. She started to travel, but before she left the United States there was an unknown robbery in a bank in the area she had lived in. No one were able to figure out who or what did it and it was soon after forgotten since no one was hurt.

Abby learned all she could about computer hacking and erased herself from every record. She took a new name, but did not register anywhere. She started to live in remote places and always made sure to cover up all her tracks. She was searching for something. Something even she didn't know what was, but within short time she was known in the criminal realm as a ruthless, murdering, sicko b**** who let nothing stand in her way from getting what she wanted. No one could see themselves safe around her. She trusted no one.

But had she looked a little closer to home she would have found that the very thing she was searching for wasn't in the rest of the world, but in the very place she had lived in.

Back in the goblin kingdom Jareth had just arrived and looked more tired than ever. He still hadn't found out exactly it was that was corrupting his labyrinth, but now he figured it could have something to do with the time he had taken most of Enyie's powers, though he didn't remember doing so. She herself had gotten pretty corrupt in the years that had passed from she was 10 till now. He tried to figure out if something had happened in the time up till she had become 10, but seemed to always come up empty.

But what worried him more was that he seemed unable to remember when Ann had been in the labyrinth. Why had he erased her memory and taken Enyie's powers as "payment" for Ann's return to the above world? And since he couldn't remember that time had he also erased his own memory? He looked down on the little book. It had been cleverly hidden and the true content sealed by magic, elven magic to be precise. No wonder Enyie couldn't get any good info out of it. It had been covered with meaningless blabber that made no sense. Not unless one knew elven magic. _I wish now that I had payed more attention in my elven magic classes. I never were very good with it and I've never had the need to use it before now. I better hold on to it for now and see if I can't find an elven mage._

Jareth tucked the book inside his jacket and left his study. He had to talk with Ann about her family, but he suspected that she knew very little.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone

This will be the second last chapter of this story (or is it?) and in this chapter I will be switching quite a lot between Jareth and Ann. That is all I'm going to say about this :D

* * *

><p>The Darnedest Thing<p>

When Ann woke up the first thing she noticed was that Jareth came into her room, but he hadn't seen that she was awake. She lay watching him for a little time while she pretended to still be asleep. She hadn't really noticed before how handsome he really was. Well, she had noticed, but not quite in the same way.

She started at the top. His hair was white as always and it was in the same hair-do as she remembered he had always had that many years ago. It was wild and yet in order. Wisp-like and wild on the top and slightly thinner and smoother at the bottom. His mismatched eye always caught hers in a caring, yet painful gaze. It was as he cared for her, almost to the point that she thought he loved her. But she always figured that would be impossible since he were years older than her and yet he seemed to be no older than some and 30 years.

His mouth was something unusual...probably because of his teeth, but she didn't mind at all it just made want to kiss them more. It would've been nice if he had kissed her because he somehow liked her, that day she came to his castle. His overall body wasn't that bad, slim yet muscular. She had never seen him in anything other than loose shirts and tight pants, very tight pants. It was very hard to not notice everything from his waist and down. She had always wondered if he wore them just because it was comfortable or because he wanted women to notice.

"Do you like what you see?" She hadn't seen him walk over to her bed let alone heard him sneak on to it. His voice was so close to her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. _So close!_

She got redder than a cooked lobster and tucked her comforter over her head so he wouldn't see.

"Hahahaha, this is what I like about you, Ann. You're always showing your emotions on your face. But I'd like you to see me and notice me."

She shook her head as she didn't want him to see her bright red face. Besides she couldn't face him now that he found her looking at him like...like...like she wanted him. She was so embarrassed to say the least.

"Ann..." He spoke her name gently and kissed her neck. "Ann, you do know that you drive me over the edge. I'm so crazy about you." He continued down her neck to her right shoulder, pulling her t-shirt away so he could kiss that part of her too. She normally didn't sleep in t-shirts, but somehow she must have been too tired to change out of it.

Ann felt her breath shorten and her heart starting to race as Jareth kissed his way down. But something felt not quite right. "Jareth no...I can'..." She didn't get to finish her sentence when his lips were over hers. It felt so good and she felt her mind going blank. His lips were as soft and wonderful as she had imagined, no, better. And still there were this annoying, small presence. "...Ann...Ann..." It kept calling her name...what was going on? "...Ann...ANN! Wake up, you lazy girl!" Her eyes sprung up and she was still in bed...well of course, but weren't Jareth too? _Hey how did he move so fast? First he was kissing me and now he's right in front of me?_

"How did you get there so fast? Weren't you just...?" " Just what? I've been right here trying to wake you up. What were you dreaming about? Something good? Perhaps about me?" He moved a bit closer, but not enough to kiss her.

For the second time she blushed red and this angry feeling came up. _And here I was just starting to like him. Man, he drives me crazy some times. But it felt nice. That kiss._

"Don't get ahead of your self! Who would want to dream about an arrogant jerk like you? And what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have someone else whose day to ruin?" "Awww, is little Ann angry because I interrupted a hot dream?" He abruptly moved away and turned his back towards her. "I'd like for you to come with me to my peach orchard. So get dressed quickly and meet me in the throne room as soon as you're done." And with that he left the room.

It had been such a huge temptation to do exactly what she had dreamed when he came into the room. She had looked somehow strained and oddly pained, but as he had gotten closer he could see that that wasn't the case. He had touched her forehead and instantly saw what she had dreamed about. It was such a shock to him that she thought that about him. He had gotten quite aroused from it and it had taken all his self control not to really do it to her. He really needed a very, very cold shower, but there were no time for that right now. He just had to suck it up for now.

But it had also been annoying. Here he was in person and she got all soft over a dream version of him. Not that he wasn't like that, but why did he always have to be so...provoking with her!

It was as if he wanted her to be mad at him and to stop liking him. _Does she even like me at all? But if she didn't then what was that dream all about? I have to control my self more when I'm with her. What is it about me and not showing her who I really am? Do I really want her to think of me as an arrogant jerk? Well, who am I kidding! I am an arrogant jerk! Why would she fall for me in the first place? My stunning looks? Jareth, get a hold of yourself of, course not!_

He walked to his office with tense steps and sat down in his big arm chair. He put his feet on the table and sat there with a crystal ball in his hand, watching Ann as she got up and got ready to go to his peach orchard. He, of course, didn't peek on her while she changed in the bathroom. One was a gentleman after all. But it didn't seem to calm him down that much. He just hoped it wouldn't show when they would meet. He wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment.

Ann hated herself right now. How could she snap at him like that? It was nothing like her parents raised her to be. She was pretty sure they would be quite cross with her now. It often felt like they were with her wherever she went. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to the huge window in her room. She looked over the labyrinth with a saddened expression and felt something like a deja-vu come over her. Like she had stood here before and looked over the labyrinth the same way, but how could that be? This was the first time she was here, right? Of course it was. She didn't recognize anything here. It all felt just like a dream. He seemed like a dream himself. Like he wasn't real and just a part of her imagination.

Ann shook her head, clapped her cheeks and walked out the door. _This is just silly. I'm not dreaming and Jareth seems too real to be dream. Heck, I even kissed him! Or more correctly he kissed me._

Ann again shook her head. She could feel her cheeks get red again from remembering her dream this morning. It had seemed so real and he had seemed so into her. She wondered if that was how he really felt about her. Now that she thought about it he had been quite close to her when she woke up, like he had just kissed her, and something else didn't escape her attention. She had quickly removed her eyes from him and because she was so embarrassed she took it out on him. Jareth had seemed embarrassed too, but he had turned away from her so quickly that she wasn't sure.

With him nothing was sure. He was like an ever changing stream. Nothing was like it seemed with him.

She entered the throne room, looked at the throne itself and found: Nothing! She looked at her watch...it was spinning uncontrollably, like as if she was at the north pole or something. Well, this place wasn't exactly following the rules. She gave out a sigh."You missed me that much, my dear?" His voice was so close it made her jump."Oh, my goodness! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" "Well, that would be a first, but are you not happy to see me?" He looked at her with hurt and sadness. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking or trying to provoke her. She dropped her jaw open in sheer amazement and then closed it again just to smile, giving up trying to figure him out. "Of course I'm happy to see you. Just don't give me a scare next time, okay" She reached up and kissed his cheek gently. She then put her arm in his."So you wanted to show me your peach orchard? I thought you didn't like peaches." Jareth shrunk a bit before answering:"I actually lied to you that day. My favorite is peaches not peas. I hate those more than anything. And I have another confession to make: I..." She put her finger on his lips."You don't have to tell me now. Let me figure it out on my own. It's bad enough that you lied to me about that. But I forgive you...for now." She let go of his arm and swirled around to face him putting her arms behind her back, smiling teasingly. "So where's that all famous orchard of yours? I can't wait to see it!" Jareth pointed behind her."It's right behind you. Have you forgotten that here I am the king and therefore can do everything?" He moved closer again and just when she thought he was going to kiss her he moved past her and grabbed her arm in the process.

_I really have to control myself! This is getting way out of hand. When did I fall for her so deeply? Was it really when she wasn't afraid of my owl-form or was it the first time she rejected me? Why do I have to play coy with her heart like this? She doesn't deserve this at all. When time comes I have to let her go back and never think of her again._

Jareth looked as Ann walked around the peach trees and it seemed like they greeted her welcome home. Had he shown it to her before? It may be the case, but he needed more proof and he needed that spell lifted from the diary. He wished he knew how to unravel this mystery that had started so long ago.

He had been so much in his own thoughts that it totally surprised him to see her in front of him. "You okay? You looked so far away when I called out to you that I figured you were deep in thought." "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how to solve a problem that has come up." "Is it something you'd like to talk about?" "No, don't worry about it. It's just a normal part of my duties as the king. But thank you for your concern. So what do you think of my orchard?" Jareth put his arm around her shoulders and walked beside her as he spoke. "I would love to say that I love it..." "But?" "...but the trees are sick. Like something is eating them up from the inside. Something dark and sinister. I don't like it and I don't know yet what it is, but I'll figure it out. Just give me about a week. I need to take some samples and I need to get samples from my granny's peach tree, for comparison. It is one of the finest and healthiest peach trees I've ever known." "Alright, I'll make sure what ever else you might need will be available to you. And..." He sighed. "...during that time I wont be able to spend much time with you. I fear my presence will disturb your focus. I want you to save my orchard." With that and a kiss on her lips he was gone. He figured it was for the best for the both of them.

Ann stood frozen in the middle of the orchard. She was stunned both at his final words and his kiss. It was so different from the first one he gave her. It felt as if he was in pain somehow, but also that he cared deeply for her.

She shook of both trails of thought and started to focus on the trees. It was as they spoke to her, welcoming her and telling her their stories. She could hear the whispers in the wind. The leaves felt as a mothers caress on her cheeks. She felt at home here. It was as her past life had been lived by someone else and now she was waking up from what seemed like a dream. Like this was the world she belonged to. It all seemed so good to be true.

That was when she heard a strange sound.


End file.
